Love Lost
by tallonran
Summary: Days after Malefore's defeat, Cynder is trying to sort through her feelings for Spyro, but a traumatic experience leaves her lost and confused.  Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a side project completely unrelated to Bridge Across Worlds (if you haven't read it, go read it please). The characters and events in this story have no relation or affect to anything in Bridge Across Worlds. I'm hoping for a little feedback on this so please drop me a message of some kind. Other that that, Enjoy.

Love Lost Chapter 1

Cynder walked slowly beside Spyro as they headed back to their rooms. It had been a week since they had teamed up together to take out Malefore and things were finally beginning to settle down for them. The guardians had since given them rooms in the newly constructed temple at the top of the Dragon City of Warfang where they now tried to form some kind of a normal life style. It really didn't matter to Cynder thought. She got to spend time with Spyro and that was the only thing that she cared about.

She had finally confessed her hidden feelings for him at the center of the earth, showing her feelings for the once thing she cared about the most. Unfortunately for her, when they had woken up in a field a day latter, Spyro hadn't given any kind of acknowledgment that he had heard her.

It had pained Cynder that he hadn't heard her, but it only strengthened her resolve. Her feelings for him burned brighter than ever, and now that Malefore had been defeated, she was even beginning to entertain the thought of spending the rest of her life with him.

Cynder shook her head as the thoughts ran through her mind again, looking over at the purple dragon that walked next to her. None of it would matter if he didn't harbor the same feelings for her as she did for him. She could only wonder how he actually felt. After they had returned to the city, they had been hailed as heroes, the guardians quickly spreading word of their achievements to whoever would listen and providing them with comfortable rooms in the new temple.

That was where they had spent the majority of the last week. Cynder spent the days simply walking throughout the temple grounds, content to simply talk and be near the dragon that she cared about so much. Spyro seemed to enjoy himself as well. He had become more light hearted after Malefore's defeat. Now that the dark master had been defeated, a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He laughed easily and almost constantly as he spent the days with Cynder, often missing important meeting with the guardians simply to talk with Cynder. But Cynder still wasn't sure of how he felt around her. Every time they came close to the subject, the conversation would fade away until they began to talk about something else. He hadn't said anything to her, and she hadn't said anything to him, but Cynder constantly hoped that she could bring herself to tell him again, and that when she did he would feel the same way.

Cynder smiled to herself, even if she was unsure about Spyro, things finally seemed to be falling into place. Turning a corned in the temple, both dragons stopped as the arrived at Cynder's room.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then…" Cynder smiled sheepishly and looked down at the floor, she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Yeah…" Spyro's voice seemed to carry a trace of sorrow as he looked at her.

Cynder turned here head back up and looked into Spyro's eyes, not caring that her cheeks were still flushed. His eyes seemed to bore into hers, catching her in his gaze and not letting go. She could lose herself in his eyes. Out of the corned of her eyes she could see redness in Spyro's cheeks as well.

Cynder blinked and tore herself from his gaze, her cheeks now blazing. Her heart pounded in her chest as she could feel Spyro's soft breath against her neck. It was becoming too much to bear. She needed to tell him, and she needed to tell him now. Taking a chance, Cynder looked back into his eyes and began to speak hesitantly. "Do you want to come in for a minute? I don't mind…"

Cynder watched as Spyro's face sparkled with hope before his face quickly fell and he turned away. "I… I'm sorry Cynder… I can't… not tonight."

Cynder's heart fell as Spyro refused her offer. Maybe he didn't feel the same way she did. "Oh…" Cynder's tail dropped as she turned around and pushed her head into her room.

Spyro quickly broke in behind her. "The guardians have to talk to me about something soon, and I just can't miss another meeting. Maybe some other night…"

Cynder stopped half way into her room, maybe there was still hope. Turning around, she brought her head back up to face Spyro, though she couldn't hide the disappointment in here voice. "Alright, I know how they can be. Maybe tomorrow night then."

Spyro hesitated before answering. "Yeah… yeah that would be nice." Cynder thought she could hear his voice fall with his words, but was distracted by Spyro's next move.

"Goodnight Cynder." Spyro leaned his had forward and softly nuzzled Cynder's head and neck before pulling his head away. Before he turned around, Cynder could see his face burning red.

Cynder stuttered to answer. "Goodnight Spyro." She watched as he walked down the hallway towards the guardians' chamber before turning and walking into her room, a smile on her face. Perhaps there still was hope.

Laying down on her bad, Cynder felt exhaustion quickly take over, throwing her mind into darkness and a wild set of dreams.

At first, all she saw was darkness, but slowly it began to clear. As the image sharpened, Cynder saw Spyro standing before her, dressed in a full suit of armor that they had collected along their travels together. A shining silver chest plate covered the entire front of his body, reflecting firelight off its surface like rolling waves. Plates of the same color ran down his back and tail, coming to a point over his tail blade where they formed a protective casing more lethal than the blade itself. His helm was made of the material as well, starting over his snout and curving back over his eyes and head to where two holes were cut in the end of the helmet to accompany the large yellow horns sticking out of his head.

But Cynder wasn't interested in the armor; instead she stared into his eyes, lost in their color, as her mind seemed to dance around in a daze. She tired to move, to do something, to say something, but her body wouldn't respond, resigning herself to only watch as the purple dragon gazed down at her.

He looked down at her… longingly even… as he stood over her bed. She swore she could have seen a tear tracing its way down his cheek, but her thoughts were lost as he began to speak.

"Cynder, you don't know how much you have always meant to me. Even when I fist found out that you were a dragon from the same set of eggs that I was I always thought of you as a friend, as someone I could confide in. Just having someone that was like me, that would understand me… you did more just by being there than you could have possible imagined." Spyro looked away from her, coughing slightly before turning back.

"But when you ran away from the temple, it hurt me more than you could have possibly imagined too… I didn't know what to think. I didn't care what you had been like. I just cared what you were then and there, a young dragoness that meant so much to me… knowing how that felt then, I can't imagine what this is going to be like for you."

This time Cynder was sure she saw a tear fall from his eye. And what was he talking about… what this was going to do to her?

"And then in those days, after we were woken from the gemstone. I don't think you noticed. How much I was attracted to you, and not just because of that stupid necklace thing." Spyro laughed in spite of the tears Cynder now saw slowly tracing paths down his cheeks. "I would have stayed with you whether that thing was around us or not. Moving though Avalar like that, I got to know you better than I could have ever imagined. And even though the world was falling apart and we were forcibly chained together… I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Spyro stayed silent for a minute, tears occasionally tracing paths down his cheeks and armor.

"I guess why I'm saying this is… Terador and the guardians are sending me out again. For what, I'm not sure, but I know its big." Spyro shook his head and shifted his weight nervously. "I know you will probably never forgive me for going off without you, but I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you…" Spyro hesitated again, though a smile began creeping to his lips. "Cynder, I heard what you said. I heard what you said to me at the center of the earth… and I just wanted you to know…" Spyro leaned over Cynder, tipping his head down so it was directly over her head. She could hear his voice crack as he finished. "I just wanted you to know… that I love you too Cynder… I love you more than you could possibly imagine, and I want nothing more than to be with you." Spyro leaned down and pressed his head against Cynder's neck, she could feel the hot tears stream down her neck. "And that's why I can't bear to let you come with me… that's why I had to watch in agony as you invited me in tonight and I had to refuse. That's why I sit here hurt and confused because I don't know when I'll be back Cynder…" Spyro's voice broke again as he picked his head up off of her neck. Slowly he reached inside his armor and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Carefully he placed the piece of paper in her hand before closing her hand around it.

"The guardians all seemed worried about this, they said I could be gone for months, and that this could be as hard as fighting Malefore himself. I just can't bear the thought of putting you though something like that again. You will have time here… to settle down… to be normal… The guardians will make sure no one harasses you about what has been."

Cynder screamed inside her head as her mind pieced together what was going on. She didn't want to be normal, she didn't want to settle down, all she wanted was to be with him.

"Maybe when I come back… you will still be here, but I can understand if you were to move on…" Spyro shook his head again, tears still falling to the ground. "I couldn't live with myself if I left without telling you this, even if you can't hear me now… I love you Cynder, and nothing will ever change that."

Spyro leaned down, placing a kiss of Cynder's fore head. "I'm sorry Cynder…" Spyro turned and headed towards the door.

"No. Don't go!" She wanted to scream, to get up and tackle him before he could make it out the door. She loved him and she wanted nothing more to tell him, but her body wouldn't move.

Her head swam and her vision began to blur as the purple dragon walked out of her room, looking back over his shoulder one last time before he shut the door slowly with a flick of his tail. It was the last thing she saw before darkness once again took over her vision.

Cynder woke from her slumber as the first rays of dawn broke through her window and splashed across her face. Shifting her body, Cynder shook herself to full awareness before rolling onto there stomach.

Cynder started as she remembered the dream, or perhaps nightmare, of the night before. It had seemed so real, but nothing about it seemed to make sense either. But it was only a dream and nothing more, it wasn't anything to be worried about. Shaking herself once more Cynder smiled as she stood to her feet, she had another appointment to spend the entire day with Spyro and nothing would keep her from keeping it. Her smile widened as another thought ran through her mind, perhaps she could finally tell him.

Cynder stepped off her bed only to freeze as she heard a crunch beneath her feet. Looking down, Cynder moved her foot to see a folded piece of white paper crushed against the ground. Her heart stopped and her mind kicked into overdrive as her dream from the previous night aced through her mind. It was only a dream and nothing more… Cynder tried to reassure herself as she reached down and picked up the piece of paper.

Hands shaking, Cynder slowly unfolded the paper, slowly reading the words hurriedly scrawled across its inside.

_Cynder._

_I'm sorry. There's so much I want to tell you, but so little time to do it._

_I know you may never forgive me, but the guardians are sending me out again, and I couldn't bear the thought of putting you in harms way again._

_But there's one thing I have to tell you before I go._

_Cynder, I heard what you said to me at the center of the world. I heard and my heart cried out with joy. Oh Cynder... After we both came to in that field, I couldn't think of anything to say… I was too scared, perhaps what I had heard was only in my own mind._

_And then when you didn't say anything after that, I was unsure if I had heard it at all._

_But now, after tonight. Cynder I know what I heard was real, and I know how much you meant it when you said it._

_Cynder… I love you too. And nothing will ever change that. I've never been more sure of anything in my life._

_I could never live with myself if I left without telling you this. I just wanted you to know._

_I don't know when I'll be back, or if I'll even be back at all. The guardians seem worried about this. But know that I will always love you. Always. You will forever be in my thoughts._

_I only regret that I waited until now to tell you. But whatever happens, remember one thing for me._

_You are what I am fighting for._

_I'm sorry_

_Love, Spyro._

Tears fell from Cynder's eyes and splashed against the letter, mixing with stains that she could only assume were from Spyro's tears as well. She knew for sure. But her heart ached as well. Spyro had left without her to keep her safe. And now he was gone. She just found out that he only love loved her in return only to be separated from him buy his apparent duty.

Carefully tucking the letter against her chest, Cynder moved with a determined pace out of her room. She wanted more answers, and she knew where to find them.

"Where is he!" Cynder bust into the room, attracting the attention of the guardians.

They all looked at her with a combination of pity and concern. They knew what Spyro had done and had been expecting her. "Cynder..." Terrador started.

"I want to know where he went! Why did you send him! Why did he go alone…" Cynder broke down into sobs as she finished, clutching the letter tightly against her chest.

Terrador looked at her full of compassion. "Come Cynder, we have much to talk about. I know how much this must pain you, but Spyro did these things for a reason. Come here and it will all make sense in time."

Cynder slowly picked herself up off the ground and moved over to where Terrador was waiting with open wings. Throwing herself into him, Cynder sobbed into the elder guardian who wrapped his wing around her. "Come now Cynder… he will come back, just you wait."

**A/N it has come to my attention that some people think that this is a one-shot story. This is not the case; I do plan to expand the story in further chapters so keep watch for new chapters if you liked it. Also please sign in for you reviews if you can, I like to be able to talk with people if there are concerns and I can't do that unless you sign in.**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Lost Chapter 2

Six months…. It had been six months… It was only supposed to take two…

Cynder watched the sun set over the horizon as she lay on the roof of the temple in Warfang. It was where she spent most of her nights; hoping… praying that Spyro would come back.

Six months since he had left the city in the middle of the night, six moths since anyone had seen him, six months since he had came into her room in the middle of the night… six months since he had told her he loved her.

A tear fell from her eyes as the last rays of sunlight faded from the sky. It wouldn't be tonight.

"I thought I would find you here." A familiar voice caused Cynder's head to turn around.

"Oh… hi Flame." Cynder smiled in greeting, though they both knew how she was really feeling.

Cynder looked curiously at the fire dragon. Flame, and his counterpart Ember, had come to the temple a few days after Spyro had left. She had still been a wreck at the time. She hadn't seen much of either of them in their first few days at the temple, as she either spent her time in her own room or on one of the city spires looking for some trace of Spyro. When she had finally come out of her seclusion she learned that they were both attempting to become the next fire guardian.

As time wore on they became fast friends, though Ember had shown interest in Spyro in the beginning. Flame had been granted the title of fire guardian and Ember had quickly gotten over her infatuation with Spyro, instead falling for and staying with Flame as he went though his training. In fact Cynder was slightly shocked not to see Ember on his tail at the moment. But perhaps it was for the better at the moment. Her heart would always ache when she saw the two together, wondering why fate was keeping her from such a relationship.

"What brings you up here Flame?" Cynder asked keeping her face turned towards the red dragon.

"Actually, the guardians sent me to come find you. They said it was something important." Flame shrugged his shoulders.

"Is it about Spyro?" Cynder's heart skipped a beat. At this point there was no telling if the news could lift her spirits or shatter them.

"I… I don't know." Flame stuttered slightly and shook his head.

Cynder gave him a worried glance, although he had always been nervous around her. Cynder gave him another forced smile. "That's alright, say hi to Ember for me will you."

"Sure thing." Flame nodded to Cynder before turning and dropping off the edge of the platform.

Slowly, Cynder stood up and spread her wings, launching herself off of the rooftop and into the air. It wouldn't be tonight, but maybe tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow he would return and she would be able to tell him the thing that burned in her heart the most.

That was the hope that she clung to, it was the only thing that kept her from drowning in her own grief.

As she flew through the air, Cynder could only wonder what the guardians wanted to see her for. Perhaps Spyro had returned and she had missed him. Her heart beat rapidly as her mind entertained the thought, though she tried to suppress the feeling. It would only lead to more pain if se was wrong and in the back of her mind, she knew she would have seen him if he had returned.

Cynder growled with irritation at the thought of the guardians. They were the ones who had sent him off on this insane mission, and they didn't even have the nerve to tell her exactly what he had been sent out to do. They petty responses to her question only served to increase her anger.

"It's for the best," they would say "Spyro didn't want to put you in harms way, but this task is nothing he can't handle."

Their responses had been the same since day one, but as time wore on, they seemed less confident in their answers. When the two month mark had passed, she began to see the worry in their faces, hear the loss of confidence in their voices. After four months it seemed like they were reassuring themselves more than they were reassuring her. And now se was lucky to get any reply from them at all when she asked, and even when she did it would only be, "he'll come back, you'll see."

Slowly, Cynder flew down to the platform just outside the guardian's pavilion. Ruffling her wings before tucking them against her body, Cynder slowly made her way into the now too familiar council chamber. She had come here at least once every day hoping for news about Spyro. Every day she had been turned away empty handed; perhaps today she would gain some hope.

Walking into the guardians' central chamber, Cynder could see all of the elder guardians with their back to her. Though Flame held the title of guardian he was still not allowed into many of their meeting because of his lack of training. All three of the elder guardians huddled around something in thier midst, though Cynder couldn't tell what it was.

"You wanted to see me?" Cynder's voice cracked as she spoke into the otherwise silent room. He heart beat pounded in her ears as he mind wandered as to what could be in their midst. Part of her still hoped that it was Spyro, though doubt still clouded her mind.

Slowly Terrador turned and look at Cynder. Her heart shattered as she saw the tears streaming down his face; silently she mouthed the words… "No…"

"Cynder… come here young dragoness…" Terador invited her with one of his wings while Volteer and Cyril turned to face her, tears running down their faces as well.

"No…" This time Cynder's voice cut into the otherwise silent room as she took a step backwards, her mind refusing to make sense of the situation.

"Cynder, I'm sorry…" Terrador's voice cracked as he spoke, "But Spyro won't be coming back…"

"No!" Cynder shouted at the guardians, "how could you know?"

"Cynder please…" Cyril pleaded with the desperate dragoness

"Show me! Show me how you know!" Tears traced their way down Cynder's face as she shook her head at the guardians.

"Cynder…" Volteer's voice was slow and laced with sorrow.

"Show me!" Cynder's shrill shriek silenced the guardians leaving the room in silence.

Terrador let out a heavy sigh. "Very well, come here. But you will not like what you see." Terador turned and motioned to the center of the circle behind the guardians.

On shaky legs, Cynder slowly made her way over to the circle of guardians. Terador slowly moved out of the way and allowed Cynder a view of the center of the circle.

Her breath caught in her throat as she caught what they were looking at. On the ground were two distinct pieces of armor. Cynder looked down at one of the pieces. What used to be a gleaming silver tail plate was now dulled to a light gray. Chinks and gouges could be seen all along the armor and there were even a few sections missing from the overlapping tail plates. But the thing that scared her the most was the dark stains of blood that covered most of the inside of the armor.

Turning her head away from the tail plate, Cynder tried to force out the horrid images forming in her mind. Though they were quick to return as her gaze drifted over the mangled chest plate on the floor in front of her. Cynder could feel her sobs catch in her throat as her vision blurred again. The chest plate was covered with scorch marks as well, but Cynder's heart shattered as she looked closer. Three large holes, about an inch in diameter, could be seen in the center of the chest plate directly over where someone's heart would be if they were wearing it. Blood soaked the inside of the armor painting the normally silver armor a dull crimson.

Cynder felt her head spin as her mind went numb… the amount of blood, the holes in the armor… there was no way anyone could have lived through damage like that… and she didn't have to look twice to know who's armor it was.

Cynder's pulse pounded in her ears, her breathing labored as if she had been hit in the chest. Slowly backing up, Cynder shook her head in disbelief… "I don't believe you… these can't be his…"

Terrador let out a heavy sigh. "We found these this morning in there area that we sent Spyro to. Cynder, you know as well as I do that no one else has armor like this. I'm sorry, but I don't think Spyro will be coming back."

Cynder took another step back, now staring angrily into the guardian's face. "How could you know, what if he's still out there."

Terador shook his head, a tear falling from his face. "Cynder, we looked for hours and this was the only trace we found of Spyro. I'm sorry, but he's gone…"

"But there has to be some chance that he's still alive." Cynder's voice rose again as she stared at each of the guardians in succession. Their faces only held sorrow. Cynder's gaze finally rested on Terrador, her eyes pleading to him for some kind of hope.

Terrador looked back at her sadly before shaking his head. "I'm sorry Cynder, but Spyro has passed on from this world."

Cynder took another step back from the weeping guardian, anger replacing the sorrow. "I trusted you…"

"Cynder please…" Terrador took a step after her.

"I trusted you and you let this happen. Why didn't you send someone else, why didn't you let me go with him." Cynder's voice rose to a wail as she backed away from the guardians.

"Cynder, please… we know how you must feel…"

"You know how I feel?" Cynder glared at Terrador as she continued to back away. "Have you ever had to stand beside someone you love for months and not be able to tell them how you really feel? Have you ever finally summoned up the courage to tell someone you love them only to be lost and confused in the aftermath? Have you ever finally hear the three words you waited a lifetime for from someone you love only to have them torn away from you in the same instant?" The guardians fell silent as Cynder continued to yell at them.

"You bastards… You're too cowardly to do anything yourself, so you sent Spyro out to do it for you. Well I hope you're happy. That blood on that armor is on your hands. What a way to thank the dragon that saved your tails." Cynder spat on the ground before turning and walking out of the room with tears still streaming down her face, leaving the guardians standing, their heads hung.

As Cynder walked down the hall, her anger slowly subsided only to be replaced by an unbearable sorrow. Picking up her pace Cynder sprinted down the hall, tears streaming from her eyes as she flew blindly around the halls of the temple. Finally reaching her own room, she quickly darted inside slamming the door behind her before flinging herself onto her bed.

Curling into a ball, Cynder let herself go. Sobs wracking her body while tears streamed down her face. He was gone… He was gone forever… and she never had the chance to tell him again.

Still sobbing, Cynder reached up and pulled an old letter out from under her pillow. It was the same one that Spyro had given her six months ago. She had read it every night as a reminder to herself. It had given her hope to endure the long nights of waiting for him to return, but now it only served as a bitter reminder of what could have been. Curling tighter around herself Cynder broke into heavier sobs clutching the letter to her chest. It wasn't fair. After all they had been through, why did this have to happen to them?

As Cynder's sobbing quieted, a soft knock sounded at the door. Cynder rose her head, ready to angrily shoot back if one of the guardians dared to enter her room. To her surprise, a pale pink dragoness entered her room, closing the door softly behind her. Cynder could see the tears on her face as well

"I… I'm so sorry Cynder… Flame told me what happened…" Ember walked over and laid down next to her friend, covering her with a comforting wing.

"Ember…" Cynder's sobbed again as she buried her face in her friend. Ember only tightened her embrace around Cynder. "It's not fair."

Cynder muffled cries reached Ember's ears through her wracking sobs. Ember could only hold her friend in her grief, felling as Cynder curled herself into a tighter ball.

"He's gone…"

A/N: A little language in that chapter but not much. This is not the last chapter either. You will know when it's finished one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Lost Chapter 3

Cynder sat in her room looking out her window as the sun rose above the horizon. The bright red orb signaling the start of a brand new day, another day without him.

The pain still came to her each morning, the same pain she felt the day that he left, the same pain she felt when the guardians had shown her the bloodied remnants of his armor. And the pain stayed with her throughout the day, lessening as she went about her business, but never going away. It was amazing that it hadn't consumed her yet and she knew it. The only things keeping her head above the water were her friends, and she clung to them like a tree against the storm.

Cynder let out a heavy sigh and laid her head back down on her bedding, she had been dreading this day, and now that it had come all she wanted to do was isolate herself in her room. It was the annual summer festival and every dragon that could would be here today, each of them taking part in the merriment and joy of the occasion. It just wasn't something she could put herself through.

But that wasn't the only reason, and Cynder knew it. It was all of the dragons that were together that caused her the most grief. Every time she saw a couple happily together she couldn't help but think of how it could have turned out with Spyro, but it was the families that bothered her the most. Seeing younglings running around the legs of beaming parents… She would always run back to her room sobbing as her mind flashed through all that might have been.

Looking out her window again, Cynder could hear the bustle of the streets below. The festival hadn't started yet, but the square was still busy with people preparing. They had scheduled the celebration on the exact day that Spyro had left her. An event to celebrate his saving the world on the very day he disappeared from her life. The bitter irony of it cut through to her soul.

A sob wracked Cynder's body as the memories came flooding back to her. It had been four years; four years since her best friend had vanished from her life. Reaching down, Cynder slowly removed a letter out from underneath her pillow. It was the same letter he had given her the night that he left. Unfolding the old paper, she slowly read over its contents again. The smooth flowing letters were now smeared in places and faded in others, but it didn't matter to her, she knew the words by heart. She didn't know why she still read the wrinkled paper. Every time she read the words the pain would only intensify.

Those three words… those three words that would never escape her lips. Only in her dreams could she ever repeat those words, and only to one dragon. A few daring males had approached her in the years since Spyro had died, but she had left all of them disappointed and one of them writing on the ground in pain. She couldn't bear to think about taking another even after only hearing those three words from Spyro.

A knock on her door broke Cynder out of her trance. Quickly folding up the letter, Cynder carefully placed it under her pillow before turning herself to face the door. Whoever it was, they would knock again if they really needed to talk with her.

Sure enough, another knock resounded through her room followed by a soft voice from the other side of the door. "Hey Cynder… it's Ember, can I come in?"

"Sure" Cynder wiped her eyes and forced a smile on her lips as Ember slowly entered her room.

"Hey" Ember showed a small smile but kept her voice low, she knew what this day meant to Cynder. "How are you doing?"

Cynder opened her mouth to answer, but turned her head away from Ember and shook her head instead trying to keep her voice from cracking.

Ember let out a saddened sight before walking and lying down in front of Cynder. "Flame and I are going out to the festival today and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us."

Cynder remained silent, not making eye contact with Ember.

Ember smiled and nudged Cynder with the barb of her wing. "Come on, it will be fun. And I promise to make sure Flame doesn't do anything too embarrassing."

Cynder managed to look up and give Ember a light smile, "I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll pass. I wouldn't be much fun."

"Oh come on Cynder, it will be fun. Ever dragon will be in the city today, you can't miss out on this. Please Cynder, we'll miss you if you don't come." Ember looked pleadingly at Cynder.

"I… I Can't ember. Please don't try to push me into this." Cynder looked back her friend with tears brimming in her eyes.

"You can't stay like this forever Cynder…" Ember trailed off as Cynder turned her head away.

"Ember I can't. Every time I think I get over it, something else just reminds me of him… I know how long its been, but I just can't forget about him." Another tear trickled down Cynder's cheek as she spoke.

"I may not have known him, but I'm sure that he wouldn't have wanted to see you like this. Cynder… please listen to me. I'm not telling you to forget about him. That's the last thing I would ever ask you to do. But you need to think about yourself too. You can't stay cooped up like this forever. Please, just for one night get out and enjoy yourself." Ember looked compassionately at her friend who only kept her head lowered to the ground.

Cynder coughed as a sob caught in her throat. She knew what Ember was saying was right, she just couldn't get past the memory.

Maybe it was something she needed to let go of.

"You know where to find us if you want to go." Ember turned and walked towards the door.

"No, Ember… wait…" Cynder stood to her feet and raised her head. "You're right, and I would love to spend the day with you and Flame. But can we stay on the outskirts of the city? I'm not quite up to that."

Ember smiled and bounced on her toes just outside Cynder's door. "Sure thing. I'll go tell Flame your coming with us. Meet us out in the courtyard when you're ready." When she was finished, Ember quickly turned and bounded back down the hallway towards Flame's room, leaving Cynder alone by herself again.

Moving back to her bed, Cynder pulled the letter out from underneath her pillow. "I love you…" Quickly slipping the letter back under the pillow, Cynder walked out the door and moved down the hall towards where she would meet up with Flame and Ember.

"Thanks for inviting me today, I… enjoyed it." Cynder was lying on the ground outside in one of the quieter parts of the city. Across from her sat Ember nestled up against Flame. Ember sat with her head up facing Cynder while Flame seemed more interested in his mate lying against his side. They had settled down in a small grassy clearing after a day of walking around the town. Cynder had enjoyed the day being out and around with her friends, simply enjoying their company and the festivities. The all too familiar pain was still there, but it seemed less overwhelming.

"Yeah flame thanks" Ember smiled and nuzzled up underneath Flame's chin causing him to let out a low growl. Cynder fidgeted but otherwise remained silent.

"It was nothing, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself today Cynder." Flame nodded in Cynder's direction.

Cynder nodded in return. "I'm surprised you got today off, with your duties and all." She knew the guardians would be at their busiest during the festival, and Flame was the fire guardian. It amazed her that they had let him take the day off.

"Yeah well it took some convincing, but I hardly get to spend any time with Ember so they agreed to let me off for the day." Flame laughed, "I can't imagine what they are dealing with right now."

Cynder nodded. She would love to give the guardians more to deal with but knew she shouldn't. Out of all the guardians, Flame was the only one that she still respected and trusted, having nothing to do with sending Spyro away.

"I didn't know you had to go through so much trouble to get today off." Ember looked up at Flame. Cynder fidgeted again, memories nagging at the back of her mind.

"Anything for you Ember." Flame leaned over and gently kissed Ember's cheek, causing her to giggle.

Cynder quickly stood up, wiping a tear away as she walked away from the two fire dragons. Ember was quick to notice. "Cynder, I'm sorry I didn't think…"

"No, its ok. I don't want to ruin it for you two." Cynder kept walking so they wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Cynder…" Ember called after her friend.

Cynder turned around and forced a smile, "Really Ember I'll be fine. Please, enjoy yourselves." Before Ember could protest again, Cynder turned and walked off deeper into the city, trying to lose herself in the crowd.

Musing with her own thoughts, Cynder barely felt the tears run down her cheeks. She couldn't blame them, she knew how it felt, it was just that seeing them together only reminder her of her own loss.

Shaking her head, Cynder let out a frustrated growl. It seemed like she couldn't do anything without something reminding her of him. She knew she would never get over it, she never wanted to. But why did it still hurt so much?

Cynder looked up again, finding herself walking down a busy street. Dragons on all sides of her stood laughing and talking surrounded by the dim lights of the city streets. All of them seemed to be enjoying themselves amongst the bustle of other people around them.

Cynder bumped into a rather large dragon, forcing herself out of her thoughts only long enough to apologizes before moving further into the city. It didn't surprise her that people were still out and around, the festival might last all day, but the real activities began when the sun set. One of the major things that accompanied the festival was the lighting of fires throughout the city, illuminating it so it could be seen for miles around. It was a really beautiful sight when seen from the air.

Cynder was jostled out of her thoughts again as another dragon bumped into her. Slightly frustrated, Cynder nodded in apology before turning off onto a deserted side street, she had enough of the busy streets.

The few homes that lined the street were shrouded in darkness, their occupants either asleep our out being a part of the festivities, giving Cynder the silence and solitude she craved. Her talons clicking against the cobblestones beneath her, Cynder wandered aimlessly down the street her gaze turned up towards the sky. The lights from the city blotted out most of the stars, bust as she wandered away from the major streets, more and more became visible in the night sky.

Every night she would look up and wonder. What was going to happen to her? Was there someone out there who could love her like he did? She still wanted that love, but knew she could never have it with anyone other than Spyro.

Lying down on the side of the street, Cynder curled around herself and let out a heavy sigh. Another tear rolled down her cheek as her thoughts raced through her head. What was she going to do?

"Are you ok, miss?" A voice behind her startled Cynder and made her raise her head. Before her stood a jet black dragon dimly illuminated by the night sky. The majority of his scales were a flat black that blended in with the shadows around him, though the scales running down his chest and stomach were a dark powdery yellow. He stood covered in armor with his wings tucked against his sides. From what she could see, a large dark chest plate covered the majority of his chest and sides before linking up with plates of the same color that ran to the base of his tail. A helmet of a lighter color covered most of his face.

Cautiously Cynder raised her head. "Who are you?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Shadow. I simply saw you wandering around and wondered if you could uses some help."

"I'm fine thank you…"

"Forgive me for my brashness, but you did not look 'fine' to me, perhaps it is something I could help with?" Shadow moved down and offered his hand to Cynder.

Cynder smacked his hand away and quickly stood to her feet. "I'm fine and I meant it. What is it about men like you that makes them think that I am so lost and helpless and that you are the only solution?"

Shadow lowered his head and backed away at Cynder's outburst "once again I must beg your forgiveness, you just seemed distressed and I would hate to see someone miss out on tonight. I did not mean to imply that I was making any advances." Shadow bobbed his head and turned around. "I'm sorry that I bothered you."

Cynder watched as Shadow walked down the otherwise deserted street, his head and tail drooping. He was acting rather strange for someone who might be trying to get close to her. It had been so long since she had been close to a male companion that she got defensive every time one tried to talk with her. Maybe he was honestly trying to help her.

"Wait." Cynder called after shadow, stopping him. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, it's just…" Cynder trailed off, letting her voice echo off the empty street.

Shadow remained silent and only stood where he was, waiting to see if Cynder would continue. When she didn't he slowly approached her until he was standing in front of her. Leaning down, he offered her his hand again. "Miss, I don't believe I caught your name."

Cynder stood to her feet without Shadow's help, giving him a smirk. "My name's Cynder."

"Well Cynder, it is a pleasure to meet you." Shadow bowed slightly causing Cynder to give him an odd look.

"Likewise." Cynder nodded. "So Shadow, I would assume you are here for the festival?"

Shadow nodded politely as well. "Yes, though this is my first time here."

"You haven't been here before?" Cynder gave him a quizzical look. It was unusual for anyone to miss the festival for any reason.

"Well to the city yes, but never to the festival. My family has been busy the last few years so I decided to come by myself this year, just to see what it was like." Shadow trailed off, looking up at the night sky.

"So you're here by yourself huh? Are you enjoying it?" Cynder asked, starting to walk back down the road.

"Aren't you?" Shadow laughed, but his laughter faded away as Cynder remained silent. "I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

"Don't worry about it." Cynder's harsh response cut Shadow off leaving them both in silence

They walked in silence to the end of the road until Shadow spoke up again. "So Cynder, are you going to the dance tonight? I've heard it is one of the biggest things of the festival."

Cynder shook her head before looking warily at Shadow. "No, I'm not big on dances. I… I don't have anyone to go with anyway…"

"Is that what has been bothering you?" Cynder only remained silent. "Well a lady such as you shouldn't be kept from a dance like that. It only comes once a year. Perhaps… perhaps you would allow me to accompany you. Merely as a friend I assure you…" Shadow stuttered as he finished, the nervousness evident in his voice.

Cynder paused and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I'm not sure if I should be grateful and believe you, or if I should kick your ass right here."

Cynder watched with the smallest bit of satisfaction as Shadow swallowed hard. At least she could still inspire fear in people. But the satisfaction was overshadowed by the thoughts running through her head. She didn't want to go, she knew that as soon as she got there the thoughts of him would only come flooding back again. But at the same time, she wanted to go too. Shadow had tried to be kind to her, at least it seemed that way, since they met and she felt bad that he was in the city by himself. She knew how it felt. And even in her own mind she had wanted to go to see what it was like, and going with Shadow might reduce the number of awkward moments that would happen if she went alone.

"Alright, I'll go with you. But I swear, if you try anything…"

Shadow hastily nodded his head. " I assure you, I would never try anything."

Cynder gave him a toothy grin. "As long as we have that covered. Why don't you lead the way."

"Very well, let's go then." Shadow nodded before taking a step back and spreading his wings. Cynder got a quick glance of his large black wings before he launched himself into the sky, hovering just above the rooftops to wait for Cynder.

Cynder smiled to reassure herself before taking off after him.

Shadow waited until Cynder had cleared the rooftops before he turned and headed for the center of the city. As they flew above the rooftops, Cynder looked down at the streets below. All of the major streets were brightly lit though not very many people could be seen. Most of them would probably be in the city center for the dance. The large courtyard could hold thousands of people and still not be near capacity, making it perfect for large gatherings such as this. Getting closer, Cynder could begin to see the lights strung above the courtyard, casting a glow over the pen space.

Shadow finally drooped back down to street level with Cynder quickly following him setting down just outside the courtyard.

"Are you ready?" Shadow turned back around and looked at Cynder.

Cynder nodded and set her jaw. "Yeah… but remember, if you try anything… anything… I will kick your ass on the spot."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Shadow bowed low to the ground, motioning towards the courtyard with an outstretched wing. "After you."

Cynder smiled at him again before walking into the courtyard, Shadow close behind her. AS she entered the courtyard she was immediately struck by the enormous amount of people. Dragons of all shapes and sizes littered the entire courtyard as well as various other species littered among them.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Cynder muttered to herself as she looked around the space.

"Cynder?" a familiar voice caused Cynder to turn around. Ember stood against a building wall with Flame, both with slightly shocked looks on their faces. Smiling, Cynder walked over to them.

"Hi Ember."

"Cynder I… well I didn't expect to see you here." Ember smiled and pulled her friend into a hug. "What changed your mind?"

"A few things actually, though I'm starting to regret my decision." Cynder looked over her shoulder at the large amount of people.

Ember let out a sigh, "Cynder… about earlier…"

"Don't worry about it, you didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did this to try and help you, not to drag you along with Flame and I."

"I said don't worry about it Ember, and like I said, you two deserve time with each other too." Cynder shrugged off the conversation.

Shadow came up and stood next to Cynder who paid him no mind. Ember looked quizzically at him before continuing. "Anyway… I'm glad you decided to come, I know you will enjoy it."

"We'll see about that, but thank you for getting me out tonight, I know I needed that more than anything." Cynder nodded at her friend.

"Anything to help a friend…" Ember trailed off, shooting a side-glance at Shadow. When he didn't notice, she addressed him directly. "Can I help you?"

Cynder glanced over her shoulder at Shadow before sighing. "Don't worry about it Ember, he's with me."

Ember's mouth hung slightly open and Flame shook himself awake from where he had been zoning out behind Ember. Ember stuttered before regaining her composure "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend Cynder?"

Cynder let out an aggravated sigh. "Not like that… I already told him he would die if he tired anything. He was just in town without friends so I figured he could be with us for a while."

"And his name is…" Ember remind staring at Shadow, a concentrated look on her face.

"Shadow…"Cynder answered for him and Shadow nodded.

"Pleased to meet you."

Cynder rolled her eyes, he was too proper." That's Flame and his mate over here is Ember…" Cynder trailed off as she motioned to Ember who was still staring intently at Shadow. "Ember what are you doing?"

"I don't know, its just something about him seems familiar…" Ember squinted her eyes, "but I cant figure out what it is."

Cynder turned around to look at Shadow, but when she looked at him she was knocked speechless. She knew what Ember was looking at. He had been shrouded in the shadows before, but now that he was out in the light she could clearly see the helm on his head. The silvery plate started over his snout before curving back over his eyes and forehead before ending with holes cut into the armor for his horns. The silver plate was dusty and scuffed but she could still the polish and sheen making small waves that seemed to roll down the armor. She only knew of one set of armor like that

That armor… it couldn't be…

"Where… where did you find that?"

"Cynder are you ok?" Flame finally broke into the conversation and walked closer to Cynder, concern showing on his face. "Your face just turned white."

Cynder ignored him and stared down at Shadow who was now cowering slightly. "Where did you find that helmet?"

Shadow stuttered as he answered, scared of the dragoness that was now in his face. "I… I found it…"

"When? Where?" Cynder asked with such ferocity that everyone else flinched.

"In a field a good ways away from the city, a few months ago. It fit and it was just lying on the ground so I took it."

Cynder stared at him silently a moment before unfurling her wings and launching herself up into the air before taking a sharp turn and heading back to the temple.

Shadow, Flame, and Ember stood watching where Cynder had taken off, all of them speechless.

Shadow was the first one to break the silence, hanging his head and turning away from the group. "Was it something I did?"

Flame walked up beside Shadow and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, it's just that she's been through a lot. We had to convince her to come out tonight."

"But I had to have done something to offend her…"

Flame shrugged his shoulders "I don't know."

Ember gasped behind them. "Oh ancestors… Flame."

"What?" Flame turned around and looked at Ember whose hand was covering her mouth

"Look," Ember pointed towards Shadow. "His helm. Don't you recognize it?"

Flame turned around and looked at Shadow again, sure enough the helm he was wearing was unmistakable. "I do. Shadow, that helm you're wearing belongs to Spyro. He and Cynder were in love with each other."

Shadow reached up a hand and ran it across the smooth metal. "Spyro's… and they were in love?" Shadow let his hand fall back to the ground. "may I ask what happened?"

"He disappeared a few years ago. They never found a body but they found his armor so battered that there was no way anyone wearing it could have survived. The only thing they didn't find was…"

"His helmet." Shadow finished for Ember. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known. She's just never really gotten over losing him."

"Well is there anything I can do?" Shadow asked looking up at the temple in the distance.

"No, just leave her be, she won't let anyone in her room for a wile now." Ember let out a heavy sigh, turning and pressing herself into Flame. "I just wish she could come to terms with it, I hate to see her like this."

Flame spoke up from beside Ember. "I'm sorry you had to deal with this. I know Cynder said you were in the city by yourself, and seeing what happened, know that you're welcome to stay in the temple tonight."

"Wow, I don't think I can…" Shadow shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Shadow, its nothing. I'll make sure there is a room ready for you tonight." Flame nodded his head and led Ember over against a building again.

"Thank you." Shadow nodded his head and smiled, but his thoughts were on a black dragoness.

Cynder ran quickly into her room and slammed the door behind her, throwing herself onto he bed before breaking down into tears again. Could she ever get away from it or would it always be around another corner coming to haunt her. She thought she had gotten over the immense pain of actually losing him, but seeing that armor again felt like the night that he left… felt like that day they found his armor.

Cynder pulled the letter out from underneath her bed and curled into a ball around it, holding close to her chest. Sobs wracked her body as she let the tears roll down her face. "Why did you have to go... Spyro…"

**A/N I know its not the best chapter, but stick with me, the next one is better**


	4. Chapter 4

Love Lost Chapter 4

Flame walked through the dark halls of the temple with Ember at his side. They had left the bustle of the bustle of the late at night and both of them were tired form their long day.

Flame smiled to himself as he felt Ember lean up against him for support, looking down he could see she was almost asleep on her feet, walking with her eyes closed.

"Tired?" Flame's smile widened as he watched Ember pick her head off his shoulder and crack open her eyes.

"No…" Ember walked a few steps, trying to keep her head held high.

Flame only laughed at her antics, she could be fiercely independent. After letting her take a few more steps on her own, Flame walked over and pressed up against her, nuzzling the top of her head with his chin. Ember responded with ha heavy sigh before leaning back up against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, maybe a little."

Flame only smiled as he walked down the hall, his best friend at his side.

But his smile faded as he walked down the hall, passing Cynder's room along the way. By the time they reached their own room, Flame's head was heavy with thoughts. Letting out a heavy sigh, Flame opened the door and ushered Ember inside.

"Aren't you coming?" Ember asked sleepily from inside, seeing that Flame wasn't following her.

"I'm going to check on Cynder and make sure Shadow found his room. I offered to let him stay in the temple tonight."

Ember tried pushing out the door but flame stopped her. "I'll come with you."

"No you won't. You're too tiered to stand on your own feet. Don't worry it won't take long, I'll be back later I promise."

Ember tried pushing past him again but Flame stood firm. Seeing she wasn't getting anywhere, Ember went and lay down on their bed. "Alright then, I'll hold you to that promise, I'll be waiting."

"Alright then," Flame smiled at her before closing the door and walking down the hall.

He had told shadow where his room would be before they left and Shadow had said he would leave the courtyard soon after them but he wanted to make sure the poor dragon wasn't lost in the temple. Turning around a corner Flame walked a few steps down the hall before stopping outside a room with an open door. It was the one he had designated for Shadow. Sticking his head inside the door, Flame saw no trace of the black dragon and quickly walked back down the hall towards his own room. Shadow probably hadn't left the courtyard left. It was the most exciting night of the year.

Turning another corner, Flame headed back towards Cynder's room, only to stop seeing a black dragon outside her door.

"Cynder?" Flame called down the empty passageway while cautiously moving towards her room

"Oh… Flame. I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude."

Flame stopped, it was definitely a male voice. "Shadow? What are you outside her room?"

"I just felt bad, after what happened tonight. And if this is really Spyro's helmet, I wanted to give it back to her." Shadow motioned towards her door.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Flame motioned back behind him, "come on, your room's this way."

"Please Flame, this is something I feel I have to do." Shadow stood rooted where he was, still looking at Cynder's door.

Flame walked back and stood aggressively in front of Shadow. Shadow may have good intentions, but he wasn't going to let someone hurt Cynder more than she already was. It was his duty to her as a guardian and as a friend. "Give me one good reason why I should."

Cynder lay crying on her bed looking out the window. It was only another day of pain, this time only worse than the previous days. She was a fool to think that she could ever get away from it, to think today would be different than any other day for the last four years.

The click of her door opening and then closing separated her from her thoughts once again. She had been expecting someone to come check on her. They always did when she would get like this and usually she would chase them out of her room, but tonight she just listened as the stood inside the door. The slow heavy breathing told her it was Flame tonight.

"Cynder?"

Cynder jumped slightly as Shadow's voice carried through her room. What was he doing here?

"I don't mean to intrude, but I just wanted to apologize about what happened today…"

He was greeted with only silence, as Cynder stayed silent. Eventually she heard as he crossed the short distance between her bed and the door.

"I thought you should have this…" Shadow held out something in the darkness, but Cynder didn't look to see what it was.

When Cynder didn't move, she felt cold hard metal pressed into her paws. She didn't have to look to know what it was.

"It's not really mine, and I know it means more to you than it does to me."

Cynder was unable to reply as she became choked up with sobs, tears trickling down her face and onto the metal below.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shadow's voce was some distance away. She figured he must have backed away from her bed. But something felt right, she needed to talk with someone.

Wiping the tears from her face, Cynder opened her mouth. Slowly the words began to flow. "You probably know Spyro's story. How he was the savior of the world. Well he was my savior too, in more ways than one. To make a long story short, he saved my from the darkness, twice. He kept coming after me no matter what I did to try to get away. He believed in me when no one else would. And I believed in him. He held my heart in his hands the day he rescued me." Cynder paused for a moment, the tears running freely down her face.

"Did he love you?" Shadow gently posed the question, encouraging her to continue.

"Yes, and I know he did." Cynder pulled out the letter from beneath her pillow. "That's when this whole thing started. After we stopped the destroyer we came back here, and for about a week we simply spent time together. I had told him how I felt, but I was unsure of whether he had heard or not. I found out one night when he came into my room. He gave me this letter and told me about his feelings, for some reason I couldn't find the strength to wake up. It was the same night the guardians sent him out on some mission as well. He kept me from going because he was worried about my safety, but he never came back. About six moths later, the guardians found what was left of his armor… thee was no way… anyone could have survived." Cynder broke down into sobs again.

Shadow waited until she had calmed down to ask the next question. "Did you love him?" Once again, Shadow's gently prodding helped her continue.

Cynder stood up on shaky legs and walked to her window, looking out over the city and the skies beyond. "I loved him more than he will ever know…" Cynder trailed off as the memory races through her mind yet again.

"Do you still love him?"

Cynder was silent; it had been four years. It had been four years since he left and never came back. Four years of agony without him. Six months of agonizingly waiting for him to return followed by years of pain knowing he never would. It had been four years, but she had counted ever day. She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off as Shadow spoke again

"Because he still loves you." His voice came from only inches behind her as she looked out the window.

Cynder froze; her head still turned out the window. What Shadow had just said… Her mind knew what it meant, but her heart couldn't believe it. Slowly she turned around; each step feeling like it never hit the floor. Her head down towards the floor, Cynder could only se two black forelegs in her field of vision, she couldn't bring her self to lift her head.

What seemed like minutes passed before she watched as one paw lifted up and placed itself underneath her chin. Gently, she felt him tilt her head up until she was looking into the eyes of the dragon before her.

"Cynder… I still love you."

Cynder felt herself unable to move as she stared into the face of the dragon before her. Even with the back scales and the difference in age, she still knew who it was, there was no other person like him. And his eyes, she would never forget those eyes.

"S… Spyro…"

The dragon before her smiled. "The one and only, I always said I would come back to you."

Cynder pulled herself away from his touch but didn't stop string into his eyes. "But how… We all thought you were…"

Spyro only watched and waited as Cynder's eyes asked him a thousand questions. He didn't seem surprised or shocked at Cynder's reaction, he only waited patiently for her.

"Spyro… what...? Why…? If you were alive all this time why didn't you come back?" Spyro's eyes saddened as Cynder's asked him question after question.

"I tired Cynder, I really did, but the full story will take ages to tell and it is not a story fit for tonight." Spyro reached out to Cynder again but stopped when she backed away. Once again he waited patiently for her to decide.

Cynder stood helpless as the only dragon she had ever loved stood in front of her. She wanted nothing more that to run into his arms, to have him hold her, but her rational mind kept fighting with her heart.

"Why the disguise? Why would you wander around not telling me who you were?"

Spyro was quick to answer. "Because I want what is best for you. I didn't know if you had moved on or not. If you had, me appearing would only make things more difficult. I didn't want to cause more pain than you had already gone through. And this way I wouldn't attract unwanted attention."

Cynder continued, not to happy with the last answer but appeased none the less. "Those holes in your armor… they should have killed you."

"They almost did." Spyro shuddered slightly at the thought. "That's part of the reason I've been gone so long." Spyro removed the black chest and tail plates he was wearing to reveal two jagged scars across his chest.

With each question her heart began to gain ground, her confidence in the dragon before her growing

"The black scales?" Cynder's heart was beginning to race as her mind began to agree with her heart.

Spyro only smiled and gently picked up her hand before running one of her talons roughly across his face. When Cynder pulled her hand back she could see a streak of familiar purple amongst the black. Looking at her talon she could see the end of it was completely black.

"Volcanic ash." Spyro answered her next question for her. "It covers my scales well and sticks better than I could have hoped. The only way to get it off it to scrub it hard. I'm going to need a good bath after this." Spyro laughed nervously to himself as Cynder stared at the ash on her talon.

Cynder gently placed her talon down on the ground. "But what if it's just a dream." Cynder looked deep into his eyes. She wanted nothing more than for this to be real. But she didn't think she could handle this if it was only a dream.

Spyro only smiled. Leaning down, he let his lips brush gently Cynder's. The moment didn't last long enough for Cynder. Pulling back he looked back into her eyes. She looked back at him, her mouth slightly open and her eyes searching for answers. "Is that real enough for you?"

Both dragons stood there for a moment, neither moving, neither speaking.

Finally Cynder made up her mind.

Throwing herself as Spyro, Cynder knocked him up and over onto his back, landing on top of him before leaning down and pressing him into a kiss. Slowly she reached down and wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself as close to him as she physically could. In return she felt Spyro reached his arms up and around her back, gently pulling her down to him as well.

Cynder held the kiss as long as she dared before gently pulling away, leaving both her and Spyro gasping for breath.

Slowly the tears began to fall again, though this time they were tears of relief, tears of joy. Laying her head on his chest, Cynder let herself cry as Spyro held her. Letting all of the pain and hurt from the past flow out of her body. Spyro stroked her back as she heaved on his chest. And just as they came, the tears began to stop. Cynder relaxing to Spyro's gentle rhythmic breathing below her. As her crying stopped, Spyro reached up and kissed her forehead, still running his head down her back.

"Cynder, you don't know how much it hurt me to be away from you for so long, but I can only imagine how much harder it was for you. I can only ask for you to forgive me, but know this. Cynder, I love you, I always will love you, and I promise never to leave your side, never again."  
Spyro stopped talking as Cynder raised her head above his, pushing her stomach against his as she looked down at her. "You better believe that you won't ever leave me again, I'll make sure of it." Cynder leaned down and pressed Spyro into a kiss again, her head spinning as she felt Spyro's hands along her back pulling them closer together. Breaking the kiss, Cynder leaned back again, taking comfort in Spyro's eyes. "And if you do for some reason, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do." Cynder smiled warmly before laying her head down on Spyro's chest again, finding comfort again in the strength of his embrace and the beating of his heart. "I love you Spyro."

"I love you Cynder." Spyro slowly rolled onto his side, pulling Cynder with him so the were both lying together. Cynder rotated in his grip so her back was pressed against his stomach and his arms were wrapped around her stomach. Wrapping her tail around his, Cynder buried herself in Spyro's embrace as she felt him wrap around her. Finally she pushed her head underneath Spyro's and nuzzled his chin before settling down.

"I love you Cynder."

"I love you too Spyro…"

**A/N: All right so it is a sappy ending, so what? What did you expect anyway? And as for he ambiguity, well… you'll just have to live with it for now Reviews and comments are always appreciated, but just so you know I do not ****plan**** on writing another chapter, however, that may change if ****I**** decide ****I**** want to expand it further. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**tallonran**


End file.
